Awakening
by Kafyra
Summary: Shizukesa, a stranger with poor impulse control, suddenly makes an appearance with unknown ambitions. With secrets kept under lock and key, it's a wonder why she came. OC romance.


**awakening;; chapter one**

**So, lately I've been reading a ton of different fanfictions and so many ideas started smacking me in the head, it was ridiculous. Then I started having daydreams (mostly when I as in Chemistry, haha) about a whole bunch of "what if"s for some of my favorite anime and books. Problem was, I only thought of the good parts, never how it would have started out, lmao. So I kinda winged the beginning to start off. ;-;**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just wish I did. I do own my OC though. c:

* * *

"You're too late to enter. Those who wanted to watch the tournament should have been here a half hour ago," one ninja stated, arms crossed and sarcasm ever-so present in his last few words. He's a little too cocky, for my taste.

"Sorry for any inconvenience, but you will have to leave until the event is finished," the other continued.

The two shinobi posted on each side of the wide, double-doored entrance of the huge stadium, actually looking rather alert and serious about their job of being guard dogs. Which is surprising enough, considering more than half of this village is infested with slackers. But, only for a second, I remained silent in an air of admiration towards their loyalty. Yes, that's one thing the Village Hidden in the Leaves had more than anyone else. Loyalty. It was almost novel-worthy. ..Yeah, almost.

"Oh darn, what shall I do?" I started, finding his sarcasm contagious. "Because I totally can't push past you guys or scale the walls, right?" Okay, even though I sounded a lot more rude than I intended, they were already starting to get on my nerves. Patience isn't exactly a quality that ran in my family. Come to think of it, almost any positive quality didn't run in my family. I guess what I said really put them off, because their suspicion seemed to immediately skyrocket, and if I wasn't mistaken, one of the two even went slightly stiff. Against my better judgment, I choked back a laugh.

"The time of the exam participants to enter has expired, so please, kindly take your leave or we'll do it for you." The man with a type of mask concealing his face now pushed off the railing he was leaning on, probably having the intention to approach me. So much for not drawing attention. Go me, go.

xx-x-xx

I slowly ascended the stairs that wove up to where what seemed like thousands of people were seated. Holy hell. I understand that this was an exciting time, but jesus. I wrinkled my nose. _'slackers.' _Was the only reasonable explanation that came to mind. I idly played with a long strand of my lengthy orange hair between my index finger and thumb as I walked, trying to look as casual as humanly possible. Or as casual as me possible. Which would be a bit of an issue in itself because of the fact that I had no headband of any shape or form to signify who I was, exactly. Yeah, I guess that would raise some eyebrows. Leaf, Sand, and Mist ninja were scattered around like weeds as far as I saw; some silently watching the battle below, others excessively waving their arms and screaming like their hair was on fire. A small smile of amusement tugged at the edge of my lips involuntarily.

My eyes darted around, taking everything in. For a tiny village, this place was amazingly huge. From the cemented seating areas, a protective railing outlined the battle arena located directly below. As sneakily as I could manage, I struggled my way over, occasionally bumping into a few people who mumbled and said things like "Watch it!" And I happily shot back any dirty looks I received. I didn't even have to ask if there was a round going on, because I could _feel _the chakra in the air. A pulsating, pulling in the atmosphere. There was so much there, it was nearly staggering, considering genin were only supposed to be fighting. Just as I was about to get a decent view of who was kicking who's ass, I bumped into someone. Again.

_BETRAYAL. PLOTTING. DANGER._

The vibes hit me so hard, I think I even made a grunt in surprise. Oh, shit.

* * *

**..Sorry if it was a little long, LOL. I just wanted to get the set up goin' and outta the way. I kindaaaaaa feel like I didn't put enough description or personal thought in it, ya know, being there first-hand and all. x_x Hopefully I'll feel better about it later on. Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
